Hermione Granger and the Snatchers
by snow.white.ice
Summary: SPOILER ALERT for DEATHLY HALLOWS part 1. The trio are running from the snatchers and unfortunately get caught. See it from Hermione's point of view  with a twist  rated T for indirect implications. Characters: Hermione/Scabior
1. Chapter 1

**An extremely informal snippet of writing that was inspired by my desktop background. I just had fun writing it. Maybe one day it will continue, but until then do with it what you will. :D Enjoy reading! SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1 **

**Disclaimer: **I am incapable of owning any copyrights to anything Harry Potter related.

Hermione Granger and the Snatchers

In that moment, running so fast the wind couldn't even catch her, was exhilarating. It would have been even better had she not been running for her life. They were after mudbloods, but a bigger prize was Harry Potter himself.

It was hard navigating through all the densely packed trees, like a maze, but the dead end was coming fast behind you. She didn't allow herself to think of anything other than her feet and their placement on even ground. There were no sounds except of heavy breathing in short quick gasps, multiple feet muffled by the forest floor and successive explosions as she and her two best friends did what they could to save themselves, or at least harry.

The snatcher look the long way around and placed himself right in front of her. She stopped running, this is what wands were for, but there was still someone running up from behind. She dared a glance back and saw that Harry was racing towards her, a snatcher at his heels. She expected Ron was a good couple meters ahead of them, he always was a fast runner.

Don't let them catch Harry, don't let them catch Harry, it was the plan, unspoken and fully understood. Do anything necessary to keep Harry safe and so she raised her wand and pointed it directly at Harry's face. He was knocked backwards, it could have been a mistake, a rash action by an overwhelmed girl, trapped and scared. Or at least that's what she hoped they saw in her.

She let Harry stay on the floor of the forest and turned quickly back to face the snatcher who had cut her off. He had made his way much closer to her now, less than half the distance. She spoke the first spell that came to mind. Unfortunately it was one that blew her innocent girl cover. "Sectumsempera". The filthy man dropped when he stood and began to convulse among the decomposed leaves. The blood began to seep through his mismatched clothes and cover his entire body.

Hermione heard yells coming from somewhere and they pulled her out of her revere. She turned back to Harry and saw that he was successfully standing on his own. "Run!" she yelled, taking his wrist and leading him through the forest once more.

Where was Ron? He had to have gone farther off, but to a point where the spells couldn't be heard? She focused on Harry and his stumbling as they heard more yells around them. The trees were disorienting, she couldn't tell backwards from forwards anymore, there was only one coherent direction in her mind: away. But now even that was proving to be difficult because no one was chasing them.

And then she saw him, legs and arms bound by spiked vines, on the ground trying to scream, the vines hindered his voice too. Ron! Hermione didn't care that there were a pair of snatchers there, she didn't care that they saw her coming straight for them. All she knew was Ron's face saying it all. The Cruciatus Curse. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed. Harry was beginning to dig in his heels, but she continued on not caring that none of her spells were being of help to her.

Just as she was about to use a regrettable curse something caught her ankle and she fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Even though her eyes were shut tight to help her endure the sudden pain she could feel thick coils slithering around her entire body, obstructing any mobility of her limbs. Her mind jumped to her hand and she was relieved to learn that her wand was at least still in her possession. There was nothing she could do now but wait. Her blurry vision could make out Ron's body laying still two meters away, she couldn't see harry in her line of vision.

Someone gripped her upper arms roughly and with a grunt lifted her up off the cold hard ground. "Look what we's got here Scab," the snatcher called gruffly. Hermione was finally able to see Harry again. He was in the same position she was, but he wasn't bound. If she hadn't known the boy for seven years she wouldn't know it was him, thank god.

One snatcher was preoccupied with her and Harry each, Ron had two, Hermione had desecrated one, and now she saw one more. He seemed to be the leader, she assumed by the way he walked. It was smooth, elegant, and dignified as if he was walking through a garden with a neatly trimmed path. The contrast was jaw-dropping. Lean, tall, and from his expression fairly arrogant. "What happened to you ugly?" He was looking at Harry. Hermione was surprised when his voice flowed out like satin.

He walked right up the Harry and took his swollen face in his hand, inspecting it. "Who are you?" he asked inaudibly. Hermione could hear a raspy "Vernon Dursley", but she could also hear groaning coming from behind her. Ron was finally coming around, her body immediately jerked trying to escape the clutches of her oaf of a captor. She began to trash as much as her bound body would allow, but the snatcher didn't even shift his feet. If ever Hermione felt powerless it was now. Both of her best friends were in incredibly horrible situations and she being the only able bodied was unable to keep them safe.

And then she remembered the snatcher didn't bother to take away her wand; it was still clutched in her hand. She tilted it so the tip faced the man holding her from behind and mentally thought "Pretificus Totalus". She felt him become ridged behind her, but with his hands still gripped onto her arms he did not fall over, simply became heavy dead weight for Hermione to support.

She wouldn't act until their leader was close enough and as if he was reading her thoughts, which he very well could have been, his head turned around to face her, but his eyes were focused on something behind her. "Carrion! Did you hear me? I said to go search the – " he broke off as his expression became that of a curious and befuddled man. His hand released Harry's face and he began to walk towards Hermione and the petrified man behind her. She wanted to laugh at the snatcher with his head cocked to the right and mouth beginning to gape.

He was barely half a wand's length away from her inspecting his colleague. She knew that she didn't have the time to avenge Ron's suffering the Crutiatus Curse, she had to make sure he was hurt enough that the others could think to do nothing other than help their precious leader. "Sectum –" "You're a smart one aren't you?" he whispered into her ear as he quickly slid the wand out of her hand. He pointed her wand at 'Carrion' and Hermione felt the weight lift up. "Next time take her wand away you idiot," he growled with impatience.

He returned his attention back to her, his eyes level with hers, trying to take her in. "What's your name?" he breathed. Hermione disgusted turned her face away. A strong hand grabbed her face and turned it back, his expression was to different, but his frustration was obvious in his eyes. "Penelope Clearwater," she said with as stable a voice as she could manage.

"Mudblood, are you?" his voice became louder so the entire company could hear. "These two are not on the list Scabior," one of the men standing next to Ron called out. Scabior stood straight up, he was almost a head taller than Hermione. "Take ginger and ugly to the cart, and tie 'em up good. No screw ups." His tone was harsh and commanding, but still streamed like silk. "Carrion, you too. I'll bring up Clearwater."

The snatcher who previously held Hermione left without a fuss. "Silencio" Scabior said and Hermione instantly unable to make the slightest sound. She stared up at the snatcher, not allowing any trace of fear to show on her face. But then he lifted his hand and brought it to her face. It stroked her cheek and went down her neck. His hand was warm; she tried to move away from it and stumbled. She'd have rather fallen to the frozen ground a second time than be caught by this man. "Lets take these off shall we?" he said noticing the cords binding her so thoroughly. He left a thick cord around her wrists and that was it.

**Let me know what you thought, of the movie, of the snippet, of Scabior (in the movie) ;)**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thank you for reviewing vera1992 and AMRLind, you both are very sweet and encouraging, THANKS! :) This is the last part of this snippet. I did not edit it so excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, this was also very informal. I didn't intend on anything after this, so if anyone Does want more, you have to give me some ideas and I'll try it out. :) happy readings (btw, vera1992 has a great Hermione/Scabior story going if you want more of this shipping, I definitely recommend it, very well written)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I could have Draco/Tom)

"Been reading the Prophet have you Ms. Clearwater?" his voice was mocking, but Hermione kept her mouth shut. Was it better to stay with Ron and Harry? Or should she make a run for it…also leaving her wand behind, or she could try to get it back first….In all her musings she almost missed the photograph largely printed on the front page of the wrinkled paper. Plain as day her face stared back at her. "What did you say your name was love?"

He was playing with her now and she resented him now more than ever. With a step closer to her he looked even taller, but it didn't matter she had to pretend she was staring at the paper, not her wand from the corner of her eye. But then he came even closer and she instinctly stepped back. This Scabior switched her wand from his left to the hand holding the prophet. His left then was free to come up to her hair and play with one of the curls. "Just tell me the truth belle and I will let you go," Did he think she was stupid? "Are you with Potter?"

In that moment, the snatcher being preoccupied with reading Hermione's face, she, as swiftly as a bound person could, grabbed for her wand. It had been between her hands, she felt the slender instrument, but she wasn't able to pry it successfully from his hands and it fell to the rotting leaves between them. He was mad. The snatcher immediately dropped the paper that was adorned with their faces, one hand held her bound ones, while the other pushed her abdomen back so forcefully that when her back came in contact with the tree the breath was knocked out of her lungs.

Hermione couldn't see the man's face, he had his head bent, mouth grazing her ear as he spoke, "Just tell the truth love, save us both the trouble," Her breathing became short and fast as his hand continued to push her body against the tree. A shudder went through her body as he inhaled deeply; her scent, and then a noticeable flinch when his head jerked back to face her. His stormy blue eyes were slightly wide as he whispered, "It's you," Hermione closed her eyes. "The smell…"

And then she felt his hand let go of her wrists. It trailed up her arm impatiently and found its way to her neck. The fingertips were icy, could have been frost bitten, but his palm was warm, like any human's would be. The surprise made her eyes snap open and she witnessed the change of his expression. It was hungry and longing like she'd never seen on any man's face. Her eyes searched his, asking if he would really subject her to this. "I'll stop, just say no." he breathed, their noses a hairsbreadth from touching.

**Let me know how you liked it. Give me any ideas for more and I'll try them out. Thanks for reading :) (especially let me know what you thought of Scabior, if nothing else) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hella short. Don't hate me. I thought I'd write something to keep you guys sated for this week, then expect more during winter break. BTW I have absolutely NO idea where this is going...feel free provide some ideas, what would you like to see happen? Anything? Or else I'm just going to spew out whatever pops into my mind at the moment. (for your guys sake I hope it's some good stuff)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or any related characters, plot, etc.

He knew very well that she couldn't say anything, let alone "no" and she hated him the more for that. And so she prepared herself, eyes closed shut, for an extremely uncomfortable and rather rude situation, but nothing happened. She peeked through her eyelashes when she felt the warmth of his face recede. His hand that had been pushing her against the frozen tree trunk was gone. Scabior looked agitated as he fumbled in his disarrayed robes. He was muttering something she couldn't quite make out; it was very much something she wouldn't expect him to do: mutter. He finally managed to find hs wand and took off the silencing spell.

His other hand that had been warming her neck was also gone. He grabbed her shirt and began to drag her in the direction the other snatcher took Harry and Ron. "You _had_ to be so damn innocent!" he whispered shaking her slightly.

"What is wrong with you!" Hermione asked irritated with his inconsistent actions. All he did was tell her to shut up, somewhat harshly, and kept leading her by the front of her shirt towards the others.

She was tossed into the back of a cart with a goblin, Dean Thomas, and of course Ron and Harry. Ron was conscious now and the first thing he said when the snatchers were out of earshot was, "What did he do to you?" His voice sounded so serious and authoritative, Hermione was just so glad her friends were ok, she fell into his body in an armless hug.

"I'm ok," she assured him. The five of them knew they were headed towards Malfoy Manor, Carrion wasn't too good at keeping secrets, or talking quietly. Between her fretting about what would happen at the Malfoy's, Hermione couldn't stop remembering herself against that tree, with the only respectable looking snatcher, she was sure in the whole wizarding world, standing less than two inches away from her. What if he never moved away, what if his warm lips touched her cold ones, so softly that it could have been a sharp wind. And then he could have pressed harder on her lips and what if he took a step closer so that there was no space left between their bodies and all she could feel was him, everywhere. And his hand move up her neck and into her hair pulling her in so he could deepen the kiss, and it's not like she could have done anything to stop him…

**My writing is really big on visualization, but from my own POV, so I'm sorry if some descriptions are confusing to see in your head.  
Review if you like :)  
THANK YOU EVERYONE who has reviewed. I'm glad to know people are liking what they read, and I appreciate that they take time to let me know that! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**These aren't even chapters anymore, :P just scenes, but regardless, hope this satisfies :) (thank goodness I'm still enjoying writing this!) :D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any characters, plot, setting, etc.

The ride took a few hours, Hermione fell asleep on the way on Ron's shoulder. She was exhausted and it wasn't as if they were going to be getting away easily, she might as well get some rest. When they arrived in front of Malfoy Manor it was dark and chilling outside. The wagon stopped and everyone became tense, not sure what to expect. The snatcher named Scabior came around to the back and pulled out Dean and Harry, letting his companions deal with them. Greyback smiled sinisterly as he pulled Ron out by the hair. Hermione screamed, "Stop! No!" but her voice was hoarse from being silent for the past few hours, and Ron was led away.

She knew who was left there, standing in front of her. She knew and so didn't look up at him. She felt his eyes on her, waiting… "All right you. We can make this easy for the both of us or fairly painful. I'm not very keen on the latter so do us both a favor won't you?" His voice was impatient and it irritated Hermione that she was being spoken to like a child. She did not move. He waited a grand total of two seconds before raising his wand and allowing Hermione to be thrown out of the cart and onto the dirt floor. She landed with an 'Ohouf' and couldn't stop herself from groaning after the sudden impact. "Warned ya love," he said indifferently as he brought her to her feet in one swift movement. One hand wrapped around her upper arm and began to drag her towards the black iron-cast gate.

It wasn't as if she escaped from him that she would run away, she couldn't leave Ron and Harry, but it couldn't be helped. She went on feebly struggling, the only satisfaction being making it as difficult as possible for Scabior. He finally became fed up. He stopped and turned around on his heal, digging his heel into the ground out of frustration. His hands clamped around both her arms and he shook her, though not as violently as he had wanted. "Merlin!" he snarled, "I'd thought it'd be worth any and every trouble with you, the reward being almost as much as if I'd caught Harry bloody Potter himself," Scabior pivoted and continued walking with her in tow. "But you're starting to change my mind."

It enraged Hermione that this man was willing to give her life for a sizable amount of gold. "You're despicable!" she spit. It did not phase him one bit. They were now trampling through the enormous front garden. "You're pathetic!" she continued. Scabior just smirked. None of her words even touched him. "You're a disgrace to the name 'wizard'! You – " Hermione didn't mean to stop, the snatcher had whirled around, pushed her into a ten-foot-tall hedge, and forced her to stop with his hand.

"You know Nothing about me," it was practically a snarl. "Silencio" Hermione was a little shocked to have said anything anyway. She went with him a little more quietly, figuratively speaking of course, because he did have to roughly pull her along to keep her from lagging and dragging her feet.

**wrote this at like two in the morning. Let me know what you guys wanna see, because I could use the inspiration :) Thanks to Lolita! gave me some ideas and I'll be sure to incorporate them as much as I can. Let me know how it's going. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
